kronikizlafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Magia
'''Magia '''jest mocą nadprzyrodzoną używaną przez wielu ludzi w całej historii wszechświata. Wykorzystywana była do manipulowania rzeczywistością w dobrych celach. Ilość magów spadła po Zagładzie Levianty. Historia Wczesna Historia Początkowo magia była używana tylko przez bogów i ich krewnych. Potem bóstwa stworzyli trzeci świat. Wiele magicznych technologi pojawiło się w 528 BT. Złoty wiek Wkrótce potem ludzie zaczęli odkrywać i praktykować magię. Zostało wtedy założone Magiczne Królestwo Levianta, które zrzeszało czarodziejów i czarownice. Prowadzone też badania technologiczne nowych ciał dla Behemo i Levii. Państwo było najbardziej rozwinięte technologicznie i magicznie. Badania nad magią stały się bardzo popularne w kontynencie Bolgiano. Spadek Po katastrofie w Leviancie wielu magów zginęło.Kilku ocalałych osiedliło się na obrzeżach Levianty. W ciągu kilku wieków badania magiczne stają się rzadsze. Liczba Szamani i Szamanki też zaczęła spadać po tym jak medycyna zaczęła się rozwijać. Mechanika Na pewnym poziomie zaawansowania magia pozwala zaginać wszelkie prawa fizyki. Za względu na swoją nadnaturalną naturę magia pozwalała na manipulowanie życiem i śmiercią i na tworzenie czegoś z niczego. W trzecim świecie na moce magiczne miał wpływ księżyc. W zależności od fazy księżyca moce były albo silniejsze albo słabsze. W czasie pełni moce były najsilniejsze.Magia istniała w osobnych rodach i w niektórych pojedyńczych osobach były przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie. Większość ludzi miała niewiele wspólnego z magią. Osoby posiadające magiczny "dar" mogły bez większych problemów rzucać trudne zaklęcia podczas gdy ktoś inny będzie się męczył przy łatwych zaklęciach. W przeciwieństwie do Duchów Bogów i Demonów moce magiczne u ludzi były bardzo ograniczone. A wcześnie wymienione istoty były o wiele potężniejsze niż ludzi. Poza tym istoty posiadające moce magiczne były w stanie wykrywać inne istoty magiczne jak i obiekty. Walka Niefortunne spotkania dwóch mogły zakończyć się walką magów lub innych istot tego typu. Jako iż magia była mocno oparta na księżycu walki nocą w czasie pełni były bardzo ryzykowne. Każdy mag miał inne podejście do bitwy jeden skupiał się na obronie inny na atakach. Środowisko również było istotne w czasie walk jeżeli moc maga opierała się na danym elemencie którego nie było w otoczeniu w którym się znajdował był na przegranej pozycji. Znane Zaklęcia Brak Obrazu.png|Przyśpieszenie Clockwork Lullaby.png|Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego |link=Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego Brak Obrazu.png|Mechaniczna Sztuka Magia Tworzenia.png|Magia Kreacji Brak Obrazu.png|Obrona Pakt z Demonem.png|Pakt z Demonem Egzorcyzm.png|Egzorcyzm Magia Wykrycia.png|Magia Wykrycia Brak Obrazu.png|Magia Ognia Choroba Gula.png|Choroba Gula Brak Obrazu.png|Leczenie Brak Obrazu.png|Hipnoza Rejestracje Run.png|Rejestracja Ruin Błyskawica.png|Błyskawica Brak Obrazu.png|Blokada Manipulacja Umysłu.png|Manipulowanie Umysłem Brak Obrazu.png|Magia Roślin Opętanie.png|Opętanie Odwzorowanie.png|Odwzorowanie Proroczy Sen.png|Proroczy Sen Wskrzeszenie.png|Wskrzeszenie Brak Obrazu.png|Reinkarnacja Rytuał Reinkarnacji.png|Rytuał Reinkarnacji Magia Zapięczętowania.png|Magia Zapięczętowania Clockwork Lullaby.png|Zaklęte Piosenki Zamiana Ciał.png|Zamiana Ciał Brak Obrazu.png|Telepatia Transwormacja Ney-Piosenka.png|Transformacja Brak Obrazu.png|Magia Wody Magia Wiatru.png|Magia Wiatru Telekinezja.png|Telekineza Magiczne Przedmioty Brak Obrazu.png|Czarne Pudełko Brak Obrazu.png|Czarne Pudełko Typu S Mechaniczna Łyżka.jpg|Łyżka Clockworkera Mechaniczna Lalka.png|Mechaniczna Lalka Ognisty Gun.png|Ognisty Gun SZIK Cztery Lustra Lucifeni.png|Cztery Lustra Lucifenii Kielich Conchity.png|Kieliszek Conchity Ponury Koniec.png|Ponury Koniec Okulary Gumilli.jpg|Okulary Gumilli Łyżka Marlon.png|Łyżka Marlon Brak Obrazu.png|Grzech Bliźniacze Ostrza Levianty.png|Bliźniacze Ostrza Levianty Miecz Venom.png|Miecz Venom Bardzo Niesamowita Zielona Cebula.png|Bardzo Niesamowita Zielona Cebula Bardzo Niesamowita Ośmiornica.png|Bardzo Niesamowita Ośmiornica Naczynia Grzechu.png|Naczynia Grzechu Pozycje Praktykantów Magowie Magowie lub Czarodziejki osoby wyszkolone magicznie. Mag może praktykować różne formy magi co czyni ich bardzo różnorodnymi. Wielcy magowie najczęściej przekazywali swoje umiejętności swoim uczniom. Wielu magów tworzyło krany specjalizujące się w danej dziedzinie. Szamani Szamanami byli mężczyznami i kobietami specjalizującymi się w leczeniu. Sami szamani mają głęboki związek z naturą i światem duchów, co pozwalało im kontaktowa się zarówno z duchami i Bogami. Szamani studiowali praktyki medycyny by pomóc złagodzić ból lub uleczyć rany. Czarownice Termin określający potężne i zwykle złe kobiety. Czarownice często były związane ze śmiercią i zniszczeniem. Kategoria:Kanon Kategoria:Grzech Pierworodny Kategoria:Seria Siedem Grzechów Głównych Kategoria:The Daughter of Evil Kategoria:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Kategoria:The Tailor of Enbizaka Kategoria:Magia Kategoria:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Kategoria:The Muzzle of Nemesis Kategoria:Judgment of Corruption Kategoria:Seria Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarowego